My Safe Heaven
by madamnis
Summary: When you want to die and there is no more hope for you to continue. No friends No family. There is only hopelessness. You are even afraid of your own shadow. My wish to die got almost fulfilled….. Then entered my Knight in Shining Armour 'EDWARD CULLEN'


**Chapter 1: To a new beginning…**

 **A/N:** This is my first story and I am hoping to get a positive review. I came up with this story while I was sitting in my office and bad wording my boss. : D

Folks my English is not too fluent, I am still learning the language so please bear with me.

 **Summary:** When you want to die and there is no more hope for you to continue. No friends No family. There is only hopelessness. You are even afraid of your own shadow. My wish to die got almost fulfilled…..

Then entered my Knight in Shining Armour 'EDWARD CULLEN'

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

 **Warning:** This story has a graphic rape scene in the first chapter. If you are sensitive to things like this, skip to the part of this chapter after the giant line.

 **My Safe heaven**

"Arrrghhhhhh!" I wanted to cry and scream but I bite my lips and controlled the scream that was threatening to come out.

I knew even if I shouted no one was coming for my help. I was alone, my only companion my pain. Nobody knew what was going on. I couldn't even ask for anybody's help. Why would anyone help a nobody like me? There was no escape for me.

Before my life turned into this nightmare, I was a happy kid. It feels like an eon ago that I was care free and happy with my life. I wanted to run away but where would I go? Who would help me? These kinds of question plagued my mind, out of the fear that crept into my mind I never even tried to escape. There was no knight coming for me.

Every day I fell deeper into the darkness but this darkness had a name.

My muscles and body were paining after receiving all the beating. My body was turning all shades of black and blue. My tormentor after beating the shit out of me leisurely walked away. It had become a common phenomenon. It started from normal argument to getting a little handy, a slap here and there. I continued ignoring the signs, that I was being abused. I even made excuses, argued with myself that it was all ok, only a little here and there. But a little grew into a lot more then finally the physical abuse started. My parents tried to talk to me. My girlfriends told me that he was not meant for me, but I denied it all. I was not ready to accept the fact that the man I fell in love with would turn so horrible. When it all started he said sorry to me, took me to dinner to make me forget about the abuse and like a silly little girl who was madly in love with the man of her dreams I used to forgive him.

I started avoiding my family so that they couldn't see the result of my mistake. I couldn't face my friends. I was the smart one, the intelligent one. How could I have gone so wrong in my life? For my horrible choices I am paying the price every day. I have grown distinct from my family and friends. I don't have the courage to face them now.

But it all came crashing down on this day.

I was preparing the dinner and I was lost in my own memories and dreams. One stupid mistake and it changes everything. Now I live a life full of regrets. The man I used to love is now dead or maybe I was blind and never saw him in the real light. Behind his neatly trimmed blonde hair and model like jaw lines with a perfect pair of blue eyes, what girl at the age of 19 years could resist that. But now, I only see a devil hiding behind a pretty face.

"Where are you, you little slut?" he screamed so loudly even the neighbours could hear him. He was drunk. Again. It was now a common occurrence. He would come home, eat, beat the living shit out of me, and sleep. It was his daily routine. I have been living in this nightmare for 2 years now.

"In the kitchen." I replied him.

He came stumbling into the kitchen; he smelled so bad – of sex, alcohol, smoke, cheap perfume. I knew he cheated on me. The first time I found about it, I was devasted. I couldn't wrap my mind around it. Now we don't associate with each other at all. He just uses me as his punching bag and well I don't know why I am even here. Maybe I am so afraid I have no more light or fight left in me. I don't want to exist anymore. Why am I even living this life, I had no answer. Maybe someday I could peacefully rest. Maybe that day will come after I die.

He came towards me and griped my hands tightly. I know tomorrow I would find a palm size bruise. He tilted his face towards me, his horrible breath washed over my face. I wanted to puke but I knew the consequences would be fatal. He gripped my jaw and whispered in my ear, "You are looking like a slut asking for my cock…don't worry you don't have to beg today. I will happily give it to you. Get down on your knees like a good little bitch. I will fuck you so thoroughly Vick."

"NOOOOOO" I screamed loudly. I tried to push him away. But he was so strong compared to me. I couldn't even budge his muscle. He tried to kiss me. Why was he doing this. I tried to reason with him "I am Bella not your Vick, I don't want this. Please leave me alone. I am begging you. Please don't do this to me."

"I like you begging; why don't you beg more often?" he was pushing his erection into my stomach.

I wanted to cry and scream. I never wanted this to happen. I never felt this afraid. I was shaking in fear. I couldn't even form a coherent thought. I only wanted him to stop. I pushed him with all my strength but I couldn't. I didn't have that kind of power to push him away. He had a height of 5'11' and a weight of 175 lbs. There was no way for a girl like me of 5'4" to move him. He pushed me down the kitchen slab and when I tried to resist him. He slapped me so hard I could taste blood in my mouth. He pushed my panties down and thrust his fingers into my dry vagina. O God this can't be happening to me. The man I used to love is raping me. It hurted so bad. I screamed with pain and terror. I didn't even want to comprehend the situation. I wanted it all to stop. I could hear the opening of a zip. He brought his penis to my thighs and gave a slap with it. He started laughing like a maniac.

I never knew that I had some fight left in me. I don't know what came over me; I hit him with my elbow, only his tip has entered my dry core. He lost his balance. He fell down on the marble floor. I reacted so fast, I kicked him in the balls, repeatedly. And then ran to my room. I took out a gym bag and threw whatever I could get my hands on. I even took all the cash that were there and took my truck keys.

I could hear his loud screams. He was roaring in anger, "You will pay for this bitch. Do you hear me! I will kill you!"

As fast as I could, I rushed out of the house. It has been my nightmare for five years. I kept running and didn't look back. I knew at any moment I could break down but before that I had to get out of there. I jumped into my old beaten red Chevy truck and rashly drove away. I don't know for how long I drived. I was on an auto-pilot.

I was running away. I was finally running away from my hell and from the _satan_ living there. I was leaving Seattle and everything else behind. When I have travelled for almost three and half hours I was exhausted. I stopped at a small motel and took out the gym bag with me. I entered the motel, the receptionist was a mid-age women. When she looked at me, she let out a huge gasp.

"Darling what happened to you? All you all right? You look a little distraught?" the lady had a kind voice. I wanted to say share with her what has happened with me but I couldn't.

"Everything is alright. I am ok. Don't worry. Do you have any single room available?" she opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something but closed her mouth.

"Yes. I have a perfect room for you. Come I will show it to you." She had a very sympathetic gaze; I couldn't look into her eyes and lie again so I adverted my eyes elsewhere. She helped me with my things and led me to my room.

"I am Marie. If you need anything just call me. Here is my number" she handed me her card. "I have switched on the geyser you can have a nice hot shower and take some rest. Everything is going to be ok. Don't worry child. Be strong, God will carry you through every storm and give you strength to make it"

"Thank you ma'am. My name is Bella and I appreciate your offer" I replied in a hoarse voice. She smiled at me a little then closed the door behind her and left.

The room was small but had a homely feeling. I took out my toiletries and clothes from my gym bag and went inside the bathroom and stood below the shower. The hot water was soothing my sore muscles. I was standing below the hot shower when the whole situation that has occurred in the past 24 hours came crashing down on me. I was raped. I was raped by the man who should have loved me unconditionally. I don't know where we went wrong. This whole mess was created by me. I should have left him years ago. And only I was to blame for this whole situation. I had made my own life a living hell.

I couldn't take it anymore. Every thought was too much for me. I began to shake and slid down the bathroom tiles and started rocking forward and backward. I wanted his stain to go away from my body. I started to scrub my body harshly and I don't know for how long I continued scrubbing. My skin started to turn red. I was sobbing crying alone in an unknown area. I don't know what I was going to do anymore.

I came out of the bathroom and went to the bed. As soon as my head touched the pillow I was dead asleep. I had no more strength left to keep my eyes open. I don't know for how long I slept.

I woke up with a scream forming in my throat. I had a nightmare that I was raped and killed. It was too suffocating for me to stay still and lie down. I wanted to disappear and forget what had happened to me. I went to the window and pushed away the curtain; the bright sun lights entered my small room. Outside everything was green. It was as if this place was located inside a forest. I was in the middle of nowhere.

I was thinking about what happened yesterday. Where would I go from here. I didn't have the courage to face my family. I never wanted their sympathy but what happened after yesterday, it would be reach a whole new level.

I could hear the knock that was coming from my doors. When I opened the door Marie was standing there with a cup of steaming coffee. She offered the coffee to me. I took the coffee from her and took a small sip of it. I lifted my eyes from coffee and said "thank you ma'am" with a polite smile.

"Stop with this ma'am nonsense. You can call me Marie. I know you would need a fresh cup of coffee so I brought you. How are you now?" she asked in a very motherly tone.

"I am ok now and thank you for asking. Can you tell me exactly where am I?" I wanted to know the place where I have come running to.

"This place is in the middle of nowhere. When you will travel for about fifteen more minutes you would reach a small town called 'Forks'" she replied "Please don't mind asking me this, but I know you are not from around here, how come you ventured into this area?'

My mind became numb. I started to sweat. I didn't know how to answer that question. I was scared that she would find out about me and will look at me repulsively. I think she took the hint when I didn't answer that I was not comfortable in answering the question.

She said in a soothing voice, "Don't worry you don't have to answer me, it's ok. Why don't you go out and see our town. You are gonna love our small town. Maybe this will be your healing land"

I nodded my head and took a bath and changed into a white full sleeved shirt which would help me in hiding my bruises and a pair of blue jeans. I opened my truck and took a deep breath. I wanted to hide but I knew my hiding time was over. I was scared of the unknown but I will not hide anymore. I started my truck and took off.

I was driving around in my truck for about ten to fifteen minutes when my eyes caught sight of a signboard of bright green colour – "WELCOME TO FORKS"

So finally I was here, in Forks.

I wanted a safe place for myself. Away from all the pain and suffering. Maybe this place would be my safe heaven.


End file.
